


Can we stay with you?

by 00qordie



Category: bondlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qordie/pseuds/00qordie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt fill -  Mummy and Daddy Holmes are away on business and Sherlock and Quentin get scared and go to sleep with Mycroft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we stay with you?

Picking his way carefully across the floor littered with books, Quentin edged his way closer to Sherlock's bed. It was getting dark, and with only the three of them in the house it felt even darker. “Sherlock,” breathed Q, hoping to wake his unsuspecting brother. Whipping around with wide eyes, blanket drawn over his brown locks, Sherlock stared back at Q. Clearly he hadn't slept either.  
“Mum and Dad aren't at home you know Q,” Sherlock mumbled, fists clenched tightly around his stuffed hedgehog.  
“But...but, it's dark...too dark...and the stairs... are too high”. The stairs led to the attic which housed the bedrooms of their older brother Mycroft and that of their parents.  
“I'm scared Sherlock, can I stay with you, please?”  
“I'm scared too, I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right. Let's go to Mycroft.” Silently, the two brothers crept up the stairs hand in hand, pale moonlight dancing over their heads from the skylight.  
“Is he awake Sherlock?”  
“It doesn't matter Q, we'll all be together.”  
“Hopefully...”  
“I promise.”  
With a slight moan Mycroft turned round to face them, still fast asleep.  
“Mycroft!” the younger Holmes brothers whispered in unison.  
“Look what the cat dragged in,” Mycroft sighed in his cynical tone, slightly clogged with sleep.  
Sherlock and Q scrambled into Mycroft's bed, curling up together under the duvet. Sherlock popped his head up from beneath the sheets and asked, “Oh, can we sleep with you then?”  
“Sure.”


End file.
